Sexual Health
Contraception Condoms :Condoms are the most common form of contraception in Japan. Any condom made in Japan is made of latex (rubber). Most pharmacies/drugstores or convenience stores carry condoms. It may be difficult to find them in the shop because they are paper-wrapped or displayed at the back of the shop. :If you need to, just ask the shop assistant in Japanese. :"KONDOMU WO KUDASAI. (Please get me some condoms.)" :"KONDOMU WA DOKO NI ARIMASUKA. (Where are the condoms?)" Oral Contraceptives :The most common form of female contraception in Japan is the pill. Diaphrams and IUDs are not common in Japan and may be very expensive. :To obtain birth control, you must visit a gynecologist. Birth control pills are often not covered by insurance and may cost 2,000 to 3,000 yen per pack. If you were taking birth control prior to your move to Japan, please know that pill options are still limited in Japan and you may not be able to receive the same prescription. In any case, please bring a copy of your current prescription for the gynecologist to review. :If you are planning on sending birth control from your home, please know that only one month may be sent at a time and you must include a note from your doctor and a copy of your prescription in the package. Emergency Contraception :Emergency contraception / the "morning-after pill" in Japanese is called ‘kei kou shinin yaku’ or in katakana ‘moruningu afuta piru’. In Japan, these medications are currently available by prescription only, so you will need to visit a doctor to obtain a prescription. NorLevo® (levonorgestrel) is the only product approved specifically for emergency contraception in Japan. In addition, several brands of standard oral contraceptives and hormonal pills have traditionally been, and continue to be, used “off-label” for this purpose. They may be available at some family-planning clinics and general hospitals. Primary Care Tokyo in Setagaya has a fluent English speaking doctor who can prescribe and dispense multiple products. For more of their information see this document. STI Testing :Testing for HIV/AIDs is widely available in Japan, but testing for other STIs such as HPV is more limited. Oral swab testing seems to be rare in Japan. :Anonymous testing is available in most cities. Please call the clinic ahead of your appointment to verify if English services are offered. Japan HIV Center (JHC) :The JHC is a non-profit, non-governmental organization founded in order to provide support for those affected by HIV/AIDS in Japan, regardless of means of infection, nationality, sexuality. They maintain a staff of trained hotline counselors who provide information and counseling concerning HIV infection and AIDS in both Japanese and English. They can also help you find testing clinics. ::URL: http://www.npo-jhc.com/english.htm ::Tokyo English hotline: 03-5259-0256 (Sat. 12:00-15:00) JET Recommendations :Shinjuku Minami ::Tokyo Metropolitan Testing & Counseling Office ::3F Minami Shinjuku Building ::2-7-8, Yoyogi ::Shibuya-ku, Tokyo :*It's totally free :*Totally anonymous (You never have to give your name. You are assigned a number.) :*You don't need an appointment, but they prefer you make one by phone). :*Test results come back in one week. :*English speaking support is limited, but all of the important information (directions, forms, pamphlets, etc) is provided in English. :Primary Care Tokyo ::URL: http://pctclinic.com/menu/ ::TEL: 03-5432-7177 ::Urbanity Shimokitazawa 3F ::2-1-16 Kitazawa ::Setagaya-ku, Tokyo 155-0031 :*Fluent English speaking doctor :*Extensive options for STI testing (HIV**, syphilis, gonorrhea, chlamydia, etc) Note About Insurance :National Health Insurance does NOT cover consultations for dispensing of oral contraceptives nor consultation for and screening of STIs. Expect costs of ¥2000 - ¥4000 for consultations and an additional ¥2000 - ¥4000 for the cost of testing or medications. Useful Terms and Phrases From the Kumamoto PA site: * HIV (HIV uirusu) * Chlamydia (kuramijia) * Syphilis (baidoku) * Herpes (herupesu) * Insurance Card (hokenshou) * Symptoms (shoujou) * City Health Center (hokenjo) * False Positive (giyousei) * Can I have the HIV test? / HIV検査を受けたいです。/''HIV kensa o uketai desu''. * How much will the tests cost? / 検査はいくらですか。/ Kensa wa ikura desu ka? * How much is it all together? / 全部でいくらですか。/ '' Zenbu de ikura desu ka?'' * Can I have a copy of my results? / 結果のコピー（写し）をもらえますか。 / Kekka no copii o moraemasu ka? Category:Health